


Soppy Holos

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [249]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has a really bad day.





	Soppy Holos

Hux hasn’t heard from Kylo in hours, which - to begin with - he didn’t notice. He’d been busy working, and it is only when he realised he’s been checking his comm and not sure what he was looking for, picking it up, reading the messages, putting it down…

It takes him three attempts like that to realise that what he’s looking for is something from Kylo.

Normally there’d be a short message, or a forwarded joke, or something. A question about dinner. A wish for him to be home. A thinly veiled innuendo. Something.

But no.

Hux pulls up the location service, tracking Kylo’s last known position to their rooms, not the dojo. Which… interesting. 

He finishes a little earlier than perhaps he would have, and goes home.

What he isn’t expecting to find is Kylo on the couch, covered in blankets, with only his hands and face showing. His hands which keep poking out to grab at the bowl of snacks in his lap, push more in, and then make gross crunchy-sobby sounds over the top.

Oh.

He glances at the holoscreen, seeing the story about the Loth cats who tried to find their way back home is on again.

Kylo always watches it when he’s feeling pathetic. When he needs - **needs** \- to cry. It’s telling that he’s doing so without telling Hux first, but he isn’t hurt by it. Instead, he sits on the couch beside him, and lifts his arm when Kylo _slumps_ sideways across his knees, shaking and sniffling. 

Hux strokes the blankets down enough that he can push his fingers through Kylo’s hair, teasing over his scalp, letting his lover sob and sniffle. 

“You want to talk about it?” Hux asks, when a montage sequence kicks in.  


Kylo shakes his head, no.

“Okay. You want me to stay?”  


A nod that makes his whole body shake.

Hux continues to stroke over his back. He rubs up and down, and watches the rest of the holo with Kylo, letting him cry it out. 

When he’s done, he’ll either tell him what’s up, or pretend he’s not upset at all. Hux won’t know which - and neither will Kylo - until it happens. But it’s okay. He’s here, now, and Kylo holds his bowl of snacks up in a peace offering. 

Hux takes a few, and tries not to tear up, too.


End file.
